


The Kiss

by walkingivy



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingivy/pseuds/walkingivy
Summary: BJ and Hawkeye conspire to change a patient’s beliefs about the evils of homosexuality. 500 word challenge
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 62





	The Kiss

BJ glanced at Hawkeye, the tiniest curve of a smile tugging at the side of his mouth, and instantly knew they were on the same page.  _ That _ patient needed a swift kick in the pants and a dishonorable discharge, but BJ would settle for a mental readjustment. He kept calling Klinger “one of them” in a contemptuous blind hatred that started him off in a tirade against homosexuals every time the corporal came into the room. He didn’t seem to care that Klinger wasn’t “one of them” or that he was protesting too much for a man with nothing on the line.

BJ was biting back a temper that was ferocious enough to make him reassess his goals of passivism, chewing his lip and periodically stalking out of the room in muted frustration. He wasn’t even sure why this particular line of harassment was getting so far under his skin except that it had been going on for two days now, and he was about ready to snap. Hawkeye passed him a wink but otherwise gave no outward sign that he'd even heard the patient's latest outburst.

Over the next two hours of his shift (BJ's shift, Hawkeye had only stopped in to enjoy the warmth and maybe make sure BJ didn’t murder  _ that _ patient), Hawkeye meticulously took care of every detail of the homophobic soldier's care, nodding idly at each of his comments and watching him relax into his pillowcase. He cracked his normal jokes and the homophobe laughed with the rest of them, even patting Hawkeye on the shoulder when he was finally about to leave his bedside and pronouncing him “alright.” Hawkeye just took it with a smile.

BJ was almost positive he knew what was coming when Hawkeye approached with a determined stride, glancing around the ward to confirm that there were no witnesses. Nurse Kellye was getting supplies, and Klinger had stormed out hours ago. All of the patients were asleep aside from their target audience, no one to corroborate a drugged and injured patient’s wild story.

BJ was expecting a chaste kiss, a casual ‘fuck you’ to the man in the bed, but Hawkeye had other ideas in mind. The tongue in his mouth was invasive, but BJ was too busy being blown away kissing Hawkeye to protest. He supposed with how much Hawkeye practiced, he ought to be pretty good at kissing by now. BJ stood there stupidly, feeling his lips tingle as Hawkeye gave him a smug grin before twirling on his foot and exiting. 

BJ heard  _ the _ patient give a disgruntled shout, but he just wasn't listening. He waited impatiently for Kellye to return before giving a hurried excuse and scooting back to the Swamp. He found Hawkeye lying on his cot, the fierce cold chasing him through the door and slamming it behind him. Frank wasn't there which was for the best, really, because BJ wasn't sure he could stop himself from falling to his knees and kissing Hawkeye again. 


End file.
